


Bad romance asl style

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ASL, Deaf, JARVIS - Freeform, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Music, Slight pepperoni, Socks, pepper/tony - Freeform, slight blackhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton has a secret love for lady gaga and Tony has to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad romance asl style

Tony walked through the floors in his tower. The sheer size of it made him preen like a peacock. But that's not why he was wandering around. There was a faint sound of lady gaga echoing all through out his tower and he wasn't about to allow that. Finally he gave up the pointless sound tracking and asked JARVIS who was playing the music. 

"I believe it's agent Barton sir" the AI replied. 

"Okay thanks jay" he headed for the nearest elevator. He rode along to Hells Bells and thought about Clint's choice in music. The archer had just returned from a mission Natasha wasn't back form yet. It had to be difficult not knowing if your partner was okay. Tony had never had that feeling with pepper but decided he never wanted too. And If top 40 hits were Clint's stress reliever he could listen to whatever he wanted but the engineer just had to know why so loud.

At the elevators ding he stepped off and nearly ran back in. The music was blaring so loudly it almost hurt ,the vibrations were also close to earthquake level. He dug his fingers in his ears and trudged on. Finally he got to the Hawks living room. He hesitated opening the door but slid it open anyway. He would have never guessed what he was about to see.

He had his back turned but was sliding across his floor in socks signing along to the music. Bad romance was being showcased in his sassy signing. Tony wondered how he could stand the music when he saw a silver glint on the table. On closer inspection they were shield grade hearing aids/comm link. He decided that Clint could play his music as loud as he wanted and vibrate the whole tower if he wanted. It wasn't often their resident bird had fun and if this was his version tony could live with that. And maybe look up a few ASL music videos.


End file.
